


Bruises and lost time

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: You find your soulmate after months of the unexplainable happening.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Bruises and lost time

**Author's Note:**

> You will receive the same injuries as your soulmate (unless deadly).

When school ended you made your way to the café Akira had introduced you to, as he was a worker there.

“And that’s-” The conversation stopped as the bell on the door ringed, heads turning to you.

“Welcome-” The man froze when he saw you. 

“Uh, don’t they have the same bruises as you dude?” The blonde boy said.

“Is Akira here?” 

“Yes, I am.”

A hooded person got out of the booth, revealing himself to be Akira with the exact same bruises you have, on your face at least.

“Hello, soulmate. I wasn’t expecting to meet you so soon.”


End file.
